Skullgirls: Wheel Of Fate
by g0nard231
Summary: This Story is a continuation of my previous story Skullgirls: Blessings Of Fortuna. It takes place right where the last one left off. This Story involves around Painwheel, how you may ask, well you just gotta read the story and find out.


I Charge at Nadia and she charges back, When we got closer I readied up my final punch but…I trip and fall on Nadia. I landed on her and parts of her body went flying in all directions.

"Nadia are you alright?"

"Ye… yeah, I just can't find my hand."

I quickly look around and see it squirming behind me.

"It's over there, Nadia."

I then hear my phone go off, I get off of Nadia and pick up her hand but it crawls to her.

I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"G?"

"Hey Fillia, what's up?"

Fillia went silent for a moment.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You said that if I remembered anything I'd call you."

"Oh, so you remember something that's great!"

"I wish I didn't know this."

"Fillia, what did you remember?"

"Can we talk this over somewhere… face to face?"

"Sure, meet me at Yu-wan's restaurant at little Innsmouth in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, thank you."

Fillia hung up.

"Who was that?"

"That was Fillia; she wants to talk to us about something."

"Oh, did she remember something?"

"She regrets finding out, I told her we'd meet at Yu-wan's, so we better get going."

It didn't take us long to get to Yu-wan's but as soon we entered we saw Fillia sitting alone waiting for us.

"Hey Fillia,"

Fillia doesn't give me a response, is she that shocked?

"Alright Fillia, what did you remember?"

"I remember someone… someone that I harmed."

"Who?"

"I can't remember her name, but I did see her a few months ago."

"What did she look like?"

"She had some sort of mask on, red eyes and a bladed wheel attached to her back."

"Where did you see her?"

"I saw her here a few months ago."

"So, you were the one that was knocked out."

"What?"

"When I was going to New Meridian I took a shortcut at little Innsmouth, I saw you knocked out on the bridge."

"Was she there?"

"Nope, I didn't see her there."

"Well, we might as well investigate a few places, Nadia talk to everyone here in Little Innsmouth to see if anyone might have a clue as to where she might be, Fillia you go to Maplecrest."

"Why there?"

"I know that you know little about her but if you do remember her then you two must have been friends way back, she's probably there hiding somewhere."

"Alright then."

"What about you G, Where will you go?"

"I'm going to New Meridian, you said there was a shortcut right she probably went through and someone saw her."

"You sure people are gonna remember? I mean it has been a few months after all."

"I know, but someone has to remember something."

With that said, we split up to our respective areas where the missing girl might still be.

Now how hard could it be to find a girl with a mask and a giant wheel blade on her back? Surprisingly it's a lot harder than one would think. I chatted with some of the people around New Meridian to see if anyone remembered and to my surprise, nobody seemed to remember that night or just didn't care. I spent a whole hour talking to people and had gotten nowhere.

I began to give up and started to walk back to Little Innsmouth to see if Nadia got any info, but while I was walking I felt as if I wasn't alone. I pulled out my knife as I got worried someone was gonna attack me from behind; I felt a small gust of wind behind my back.

I quickly turn around to feel my knife hitting something like another blade, I turned around again and someone was behind me, I raised my knife ready to attack.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"So, you're the Mafia killer I've heard so much about."

I finally got a good look at the person, it was a… nurse?

"Look, I have no time for you; I'm looking for someone right now!"

She turned around to face me; she was a… nurse NINJA!? If I didn't feel like this chick was gonna kill me, I'd tell her that she's awesome.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Painwheel."

Painwheel is that her name? I need more information.

"What, do you know about her?"

"You think I'm just gonna tell you?"

Grrr, I have no time for this but it looks like I have no choice.

"Fine then guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

I charge after the ninja but as soon as I get close she disappears in a puff of smoke. I turn around only to see her throw scalpels at me, I was able to dodge them, but a scalpel cut my arm. But that didn't stop me from charging at her again. I swing my knife but was quickly blocked by her saw, I swung my knife in every direction I could, but no matter where I swung my knife, she would always block my attacks.

I jumped backwards away from her thinking all the while on what to do. I quickly glance down and see the scalpel that had cut my arm. I quickly grabbed it and charged at her again, she jumps over me and attacks with her saw, but I was able to roll underneath it. I tried to attack her with my knife but once again she denies my flurry of knife attacks. I tried throwing the scalpel at her but she grabs my arm before I can throw it, and then spins me around.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

She gets behind me and puts a breathing mask on my face. I kick her knee cap and was able to break free from her; I grab her uniform and put my knife very close to her throat.

"I'M DONE PLAYING DOCTOR WITH YOU; NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT HER!"

She looks at me with an angered look on her face.

"She likes puppies."

As soon as she said that a puff of smoke came out of nowhere, I kept my grip on her to make sure she won't do anything but as soon as the smoke disappeared she was gone, in my hand was a folder.

I got confused, I opened up the folder and lord and behold I got all the information on…Painwheel, looking through this folder I was degusted, what did they do to this poor girl, I'll have to look at it when I get back right now I got to call Fillia, I grab my phone and I call Fillia

"Yo, Fillia it's me."

"Did you find anything?"

"I found a lot; but instead of meeting at Yu-wan's meet me at my place ill text you the address but I gotta call Nadia first."

I hung up and quickly called Minette.

"Hello?"

"Hey Minette, Is Nadia around?"

"She is why do you ask?"

"Can you tell her to meet me at my apartment?"

"Sure, is everything ok?"

"Well for me and Nadia, yes... but not for a few others, will be fine Minette thanks for your concern."

"Be careful."

I hung up and texted Fillia my address, I went to my apartment and Nadia was waiting outside.

"What did you find?"

I show her the folder but she was more concerned about my injury, seeing as though she wouldn't stop staring at it.

"Huh? Oh it's just a scratch Nadia."

"Don't go macho on me G, I know that hurts."

…she's right, we go inside and Nadia quickly goes to the bathroom, she gets the first aid and treats me wound

"How did you get this cut?"

"You probably won't believe me but I was fighting a nurse ninja for the information"

"Wait did she have blue hair?"

"Yeah."

"I met her before; I fought her when I went after the Skullheart."

"We'll have to talk about that later, right now we gotta look through this folder."

"Meow?"

"It has info on the girl were looking for."

I hear knocking at my door, its most likely Fillia. I open the door and there she was, her face was even more concerned than it was before.

"What did you find?"

"I found a lot of info on her."

We all sat down, I open the folder and showed them the papers.

"Subject 0-84… injected with the Buer Drive and Gae Bolga parasites…. infused with Skullgirls blood!?"

Wha…. what are they doing to this poor girl? I looked at Fillia she was shocked but also sad.

"Fillia, it's not your fault."

She remained silent but what I noticed was that Samson hasn't said anything at all, what does he know? Oh well i got to look more into this

"Her First name is Carol, Birthday is on October and she's 15 years old."

Dear god… she's only 15 and these monsters turned her into a weapon.

"This has a lot of info but where the hell is the location?"

I turn the sheet of paper over and there's something written on it.

"_ASG lab Zero. Invoking Command Protocol 51 Access code: 36E-25-40."_

What? What the hell is this?

"ASG lab Zero… do you guys know where this place might be?"

"I have no idea."

"What about you Nadia?"

"Nope."

There's only one thing I can do.

"I have an idea."

I grab the two way radio Parasoul gave me, she's the only one that can help me

"G to Parasoul, do you copy?"

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear what's the situation?"

"I'm currently on a rescue mission, I'm looking for a girl named Carol, she was kidnapped and was turned into a weapon. I heard she was in ASG lab Zero but I have no idea where that lab might be."

Parasoul didn't respond

"Parasoul... Do you copy?"

I got no response… was it something I said? Just then I began to hear static.

"So, you pitiful humans are trying to stop me, I find humour in your stupid attempts. Try as you may, you will end up being terminated."

What the hell was that?

"G, do you copy?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"

"Our call was intercepted… how?"

"Aren't you finding out where that came from?"

"Yes we just found the signal; it's located at a lab at the edge of the Canopy Kingdom."

Damn it, it's too far from here, I have no choice. I need Parasoul to take me there.

"Parasoul, I need you and the black egrets at Little Innsmouth ASAP, if he knows we're coming then we gotta get there fast, meet us outside of Yu-wan's restaurant."

"Roger that, ETA Five minutes."

I turn off the radio and look at Nadia and Fillia.

"Let's get going."

"Where? are we going?"

"Right now we're going to be outside of Yu-Wan's; The Egrets will meet us there."

We go to Yu-wan's, as soon we get there the Egrets show up on motorcycles. Parasoul gets off her Motorcycle and looks at the three of us.

"I'm assuming you two will be joining us."

"Please let them join us Parasoul, they'll help us."

"I didn't think there would be three of you."

"If the problem is Motorcycles then don't worry I have my licence."

"You do?"

Nadia looks at me funny.

"Actually yeah I do."

I quickly pull out my Licence to show them.

"How did you get one?"

"Well… I sorta got bored one summer…"

"Enough chit chat, we must hurry."

"Commander,"

The Egret who doesn't have his helmet on leaves his motorcycle to get close to us.

"He can take mine; I can go on foot from here."

"Are you sure Adam?"

"Yes, Commander."

He turns to me to give me his keys.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, since you're going to be joining them you'll need this."

He pulls out a gun and a few clips and gives them to me.

"Thanks but… why?"

"We're not fans of this type of gun, plus from what I hear you're not dumb enough to shoot us so I can trust you with this firearm."

"…Thanks"

I'm not sure if that was an insult or not. I got on the motorcycle and Nadia gets behind me, Fillia joins Parasoul's motorcycle. We start our engines and we began heading towards lab zero.


End file.
